


Jealousy

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Boys In Love, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Someone is jealous.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy to write again and after the news about sequel of CTL made me happier.  
> Nevertheless, happy reading.  
> :)

"Okey guys. Great job. You're dismissed." said coach and the team cheered. 

After a week of hardcore training, they finally managed to prove themselves are better than before when they won against a volleyball from other school. A friendly tournament, of course.

When everyone busy to take their belonging, 2 girls approached Zheng Wu when he left alone in the court. Well, that is what they thought.

"Hey Zheng Wu. We watched you and your team played quite well. Can we take a picture with you?" said one of the girl shyly and her friend nodded in agreement. Both of them looked really hopeful, made Zheng Wu feels bad to decline their offer. To be honest, he quite surprised for someone ever request to take picture with him. 

Nevertheless he smile and nod, "Sure."

The girls take turn to take picture with Zheng Wu. What Zheng Wu did not expect is one of the girl boldly kiss his cheek when their face are close enough. 

ZhengWu quickly jerk away from the girls and eyed both of them, "Please delete that photo." He said politely as he try to stay calm. Before the girls can say something,

*BANG* 

Something's fell as it hit the gym's floor very hard and made everyone turned to the sound.

There, they see Zheng Wen walking out angrily from the gym. 

"Damn it!" Zheng Wu muttered and start running to get his little brother. Totally ignoring the dumbfounded girls at the court. Hell, he got a explaination to make and that's all matters. Only God knows, what have Zheng Wen been thinking when he saw that incident. 

Zheng Wu pant heavily when he arrived the only place he can think of his little brother would be, the club's room. And he was right. 

"Didi.." Zheng Wu called softly and Zheng Wen whom busied himself gathering his stuff turned for a few seconds. Then, continue his work as he ignored his brother called. Zheng Wu can see how his little brother breathing hard, trying to get himself together. Zheng Wu come closer and stop Zheng Wen by holding his hand.

"Let. Go. Off. My. Hand." Zheng Wen said and tried to release himself from the grip but failed. He sighed heavily and look at Zheng Wu, "What do you want? Can't you see I am doing some stuff?" 

"I want you to stay calm and--"

"STAY CALMM? Only an idiot would have stay calm after seeing someone was kissing their boyfriend!" Zheng Wen burst out of anger and he shook hard his hand from Zheng Wu grip till the latter let go of Zheng Wen hand. Then, suddenly he remember what he said made him cover his mouth and his eyes become as wide as possible when he faced his brother.

"Oh Didi," Zheng Wu can't help but chuckled, "Thats sound like someone is jealous."

"So what if I say I was jealous? I told you that I like you, didn't I?" Zheng Wen said as he crossed his arm and pouted.

"So tempting, Didi."said Zheng Wu seductively. Then, he step forward and make Zheng Wen step backward until his back hit the locker. 

"Damn!" Zheng Wen muttered and looked up to Zheng Wu face who getting closer with his. When Zheng Wen decide to run away, Zheng Wu put his hand on each side of Zheng Wen face. Block him from getting away.

"You think you can run now, Didi?" Zheng Wu whispered softly to his little brothe ear and make him shivers.  
"After that sweet confession you made?" And they looking at each other eyes. Zheng Wu can see mix of emotions through that adorable eyes of Zheng Wen. His Zheng Wen eyes are like two pools so deep and Zheng Wu fear if he dive in he might not come up for air.

Then, he close the gap between them with simple kiss on the forehead and bring his precious little brother into his hug. As Zheng Wen didn't hesitated to return the hug and bury his face on his brother chest.

After few moment of silence,

"I'm full of sweat, you know?"

"Don't care." Stated Zheng Wen simple.

"You are so cute when you are jealous." said Zheng Wu and kiss Zheng Wen forehead again. Then he got a hit on his chest.

"Shut up, silly." and Zheng Wu can't help but chuckled again when Zheng Wen start blushing hard.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave a comment.  
> :)


End file.
